Games are known that include the steps of tossing or throwing flying disks at stationary structures, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,378,944 and 7,360,767.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,944, a pole includes a sharp stake end that is driven into the ground to hold the pole upright. A tethered target is held on a platform supported by the pole. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,767, a frusto-tetrahedral structure supports selectable target cylinders to be struck by a flying disk.
Known prior art games have been disadvantageous for one or more reasons. Prior art games may be large or bulky and are not easily portable. Other prior art games may have parts which are easily damaged or lost, thereby rendering the game unuseable Other prior art games may lack the capacity for being played in low lighting conditions, such as during night time. Some prior art games have been costly to manufacture.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a lightweight game apparatus which can be assembled and disassembled for portability and storage.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a game apparatus that can be used in low ambient light conditions.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a game apparatus with a scoring system.